Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland
Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland is Stephen Druschke's thirteenth movie-spoof of "Alice in Wonderland", which appeared on YouTube in February 25, 2016. ''Cast: *Alice - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh)'' *''Alice's Sister - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of Nimh)'' *''Dinah - Kitten Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle)'' *''The White Rabbit - Flik (A Bug's Life)'' *''The Doorknob - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''The Dodo - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phil DeVille & Lil DeVille (Rugrats)'' *''The Walrus - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats)'' *''The Carpenter - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats)'' *''Bill the Lizard - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''The Flowers - Girl Characters'' *''The Caterpillar - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Handy (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Bird in the Tree - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''The Cheshire Cat - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''The Mad Hatter - Winnie the Pooh'' *''The March Hare - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''The Doormouse - Gus (Cinerella)'' *''The Card Painters - Chowder, Mung Daal, and Schnitzel (Chowder)'' *''The Queen of Hearts - Yzma (Kitten) (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''The King of Hearts - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron)'' *''The Card Solders - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty)'' ''Scenes: #Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 1 - Opening Credits/“In a World of My Own”'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 2 - The Run of the Ant (“I'm Late”)'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 3 - Mrs. Brisby Meets Rabbit/The Bottle on the Table'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 4 - The Arrival of Mrs. Brisby (“The Caucus Race”) (900+ subs!)'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 5 - Mrs. Brisby Meets Phil and Lil'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 6 - “Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster”/“Old Father William”'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 7 - A Gopher with a Ladder/“We'll Smoke the Blighter Out”'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 8 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/"All in the Golden Afternoon"'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 9 - Mrs. Brisby Meets Sniffles/'How Doth the Little Crocodile' #Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 10 - More Ups and Downs for Mrs. Brisby'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 11 - Mrs. Brisby Meets the Cheshire Squirrel'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 12 - The Mad Tea Party (“The Unbirthday Song”)'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 13 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: The Ant Arrives Again)'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 14 - The Tulgey Wood'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 15 – Mrs. Brisby gets Lost/“Very Good Advice”'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 16 - “Paintin' the Roses Red”/Yzma, The Queen of Hearts'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 17 - Mrs. Brisby Plays Croquet'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 18 - The Cheshire Squirrel Appears Yet Again'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 19 - Mrs. Brisby's Trial/“The Unbirthday Song” (Reprise)'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 20 - Mrs. Brisby's Narrow Escape/The Finale'' #''Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 21 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' ''Clips From Films Used: *The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''Rock-A-Doodle (1992)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King ½ (2004)'' *''The Rugrats Movie (1998)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)'' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''Peter Pan (1953)'' *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000)'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' *''Happy Tree Friends (2005)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Chowder (2007)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''The Black Cauldron (1985)'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Anastasia (1997)'' ''Voices: *Kathryn Beaumont'' *''Heather Angel'' *''Ed Wynn'' *''Jerry Colonna'' *''Sterling Holloway'' *''Bill Thompson'' *''Verna Felton'' *''Richard Haydn'' *''J. Pat O'Malley'' *''Joseph Kearns'' *''Queenie Leonard'' *''Larry Grey'' *''James MacDonald'' *''Doris Lloyd'' *''Dink Trout'' *''Don Barclay'' *''The Mellomen'' *''Lucille Bliss'' *''Mel Blanc'' *''Pinto Colvig'' *''Bill Lee'' *''Thurl Ravenscroft'' *''Marni Nixon'' *''Bob Hamlin'' *''Tommy Luske'' *''Max Smith'' *''Norma Zimmer'' *''Elizabeth Hartman'' *''Toby Scott Ganger'' *''Kath Soucie'' *''E.G. Daily'' *''Christine Cavanaugh'' *''Michael J. Gough'' *''Liz Stuart'' *''Nica Lorber'' *''Michael Lipman'' *''Hal Smith'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Karl Swenson'' *''Nicky Jones'' *''Mark Dindal'' *''Michelle Stacy'' *''Scatman Crothers'' *''Dallas McKennon'' *''Candy Candido'' *''Bob Amsberry'' *''Eva Gabor'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Don Bluth'' *''The Mellomen'' *''Nikkdisneylover8390'' *''CoolZDanethe5th'' *''Andrew Smith'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Bill Thompson'' *''Lucille Bliss'' *''Marni Nixon'' *''Thurl Ravenscroft'' *''MichaelSar12IsBack'' ''Music Used: *“Here I Am” Performed by: Bryan Adams'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' Trivia: * A Bug's Life, The Black Cauldron, and Alice in Wonderland were released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection in 2000, the same year seasons 2 & 3 of The Powerpuff Girls were released on TV, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea was released on home video, and The Tigger Movie, and The Emperor's New Groove were released in theaters. * This is an NTSC spoof. * The Powerpuff Girls are Alice in The Powerpuff Girls in Wonderland. * Unlike any other Alice in Wonderland spoofs, this one has the croquet game. * Both Wendy and Alice were voiced by Kathryn Beaumont. ''Posters: Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland.png Gallery: Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Alice'' Auntie Shrew.png|''Auntie Shrew as Alice's Sister'' Edmond.png|''Kitten Edmond as Dinah'' Flik a bugs life.png|''Flik as the White Rabbit'' Rabbit in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|''Rabbit as the Doorknob'' Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|''Timon and Pumbaa as the Dodo'' Phil-0.jpg|''Phil DeVille as Tweedledee'' Lil DeVille.jpg|''Lil DeVille as Tweedledum'' Tommy.jpg|''Tommy Pickles as the Walrus'' Chuckie Finster.jpg|''Chuckie Finster as the Carpenter'' Gopher.jpg|''Gopher as Bill the Lizard'' SnifflesNewZ.png|''Sniffles as the Caterpillar'' Handy profile.png|''Handy as the Caterpillar as Butterfly'' Flaky 888.png|''Flaky as the Bird in the Tree'' Nutty.png|''Nutty as the Cheshire Cat'' Winnie the Pooh.jpg|''Winnie the Pooh as the Mad Hatter'' Merlin.jpg|''Merlin as the March Hare'' Cenerentola-12.jpg|''Gus as the Dormouse'' Yzmakitten1.jpg|''Kitten Yzma as the Queen of Hearts'' Gurgi.jpg|''Gurgi as the King of Hearts'' Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies